School Dance
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Gwen's school life isn't is as easy as she makes it out to be. Will Kevin ever be accepted with her classmates or will he always be seen as an outsider. A lot could happen in one night... especially when it involves Kevin and a dance. GWEVIN


**Disclaimer: just a little one shot I did while I couldn't think much about anything else. I don't own any of the characters present in the story.**

Gwen hugged herself as she leaned against the gym wall. Countless couples danced by as the sound of music blared from the DJ's stand. The Anodtie felt a bit of self pity without her own pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, without his lips pressed agianst her neck, his warm breath sending chills down her skin. She knew Kevin didn't miss the dance on purpose. They couldn't control when the city was to be attacked, and she couldn't control when her boyfriend made her stay at the safe gym instead of helping the boys with the attack. Instead she was now surrouned by happy go lucky teens filled with teenage hormones and lost in their own love lifes. Of course Gwen had her own love life that filled every free moment in her life, but somedays she questioned why she loved that dark teen so much. She would give her life for Kevin, as he would her. But somedays he was just way to protective.

"Looks like young Gwendy's all alone." The snickering remarks brought Gen from her thoughts. The girl turned to greet a set of burning glares. The girl stood her palms resting firmly on her narrow hips, sparkling blue eyes shown with bitterness, blood red lips stick made her large lips stand out against her pale skin. Bleach blonde hair fell curly onto her shoulders, a long black dress clung to her thin frame the end swirling around her high heeled feet. "So where is this boyfriend of yours? Or was it just another a pathetic reason to feel sorry for poor little Gwen?"

"What are you talking about Cloe?" Gwen's patiance was running low as the blonde pushed her farther off her nerves. Not only did she have her idiotic cousin to deal with on one hand and her hard headed boyfriend on the other, but this girl was really becoming a thorn in her side as well recently. It was bad enough she had to deal with Cloe during the day but the Anodite only wanted to enjoy the few hours she had before she was pulled back into her life, and she couldn't do that while the girl was bothering her. It wasn't like she didn't like her life, God she loved it. But with the stress of school, her family, the boys, and the constant attacks it was nice to enjoy some time to herself, God only knows how seldomly she got it.

"Well it's just that we've seen this mysterious boy both on the TV, with that cousin of yours always destroying something, or he's driving that piece of crap thing he calls a car of his all over the schools sidewalk and grass." Cloe's voice shifted to a tone of mischeivous as she glared into Gwen's eyes. "Or did he finally realize that he doesn't belong here?"

"What are you talking about?" Gwen tried to mask the hatred and rage in her voice.

"That boy is nothing but trouble," Cloe snicker crossing her arms over her chest. "He doesn't belong here, at this school, with our kind of people, in our world. That boy is nothing more than white trash with no class and no future. Why you chose to let such filth drag you down I don't know. You'd be better off just leaving him and your cousin behind, and act like a lady for once in your pitiful life. Drop them and you could go anywhere you want. You have the brains, the beauty but you're wasting it. You're letting that trash you call friends drag you down."

"That 'filth' as you call him is my boyfriend and happens to be the sweetest and most caring man I know." Gwen felt the energy inside her bubble. "He's done everything to protect this town, this world. And unfortunitly _your_ included in this world that he's helped save more times than I can count. I put up with your crap for way to long. I know you don't like me, you've madethat clear since first grade, and you know what, I don't really care, but you do not talk about Kevin like that. I don't care what you say are do to me, but don't you ever talk about Kevin, or Ben for that matter, like that. He's the world to me." The last sentance was more to herself than to Cloe.

"Sorry I'm late," a husky voice filled Gwen's ears, strong arms wrapping around her petite waist. She could smell the shampoo he had used, that sweet smell unable to fully mask that constant scent of motor oil that clung to his body from the hours of working on the car. Gwen beathed in his scent getting lost in it.

"Ben thought he'd see how many of those Forever Knights he could knock out in five minutes." Kevin's voice was sweet against her neck. "Only problem being there was a lot more then five minutes worth of Knights. When they rob a place they go all out."

Gwen turned in his arms and drapped her own over Kevin's shoulders. She stared deeply into his onyx eyes with a smile plastered on her face. Her lips pecked his cheek quickly bringing that cocky grin to his face that she loved. Her green eyes scanned over his frame, that blak suit that he had borrowed from Grandpa Max for the first dance once again on his body. "So did you two stop the Forever Knights, or did you two just see who could beat the most?"

"Well we definetly trashed them and I did take down more than Ben was able to. But we already know that I'm so much better than Tennyson." Kevin pulled her closer hoping to steal a kiss, but she kept him just an itch away, taunting him with the smell of cherries that floated off of her. "But ya we stopped them. I don't think they'll bother us for a few days."

"So he finally showed up," Cloe's voice was like a drill. "Dance only started two hours ago. What did I tell you about trash like him? You can't rely on the trash to do anything right. Or is this one of those male hermone things? You could at least try to act civalized if you're going to continue to drag Gwen down like this."

"So where's your date to this thing," Kevin's eyes shown with a gleam that would make the Devil himself retreat. "Let me quess, he got tired of listening to you blab on about your life and left? No, he's probably in the bathroom banging your best friend, and the two of them are talking about how much they just want to get ride of you. I myself would be glad to not have to listen to you."

"You... you..." Cloe was lost for words before she stomped away from the couple.

"You might want to redye your hair," Kevin's voice caught not only Cloe's attention but the ears of many of the students around them. "I can see your roots." Laughter broke out as Cloe let out a frustrated scream and stormed from the room. Gwen giggled as Kevin pulled her towards the center of the dance floor.

Kevin sent the DJ a nod the man nodding back his hands pressing new buttons on the sterio system. The loud music suddenly stopped playing receaving disatisfied groans from the kids. The DJ grinned before starting it again. Gwen's heart seemed to have fluttered a bit as she reconized the song.

"This is the song we danced to." Gwen remembered the first time she had tried to come to one of these with Kevin. It had ended with her cousin ruining things as normal, and her and Kevin dancing to the radio under the moonlight.

"Wanted to say I was sorry for being late," Kevin shrugged spinning her around slowly smiling at her laughter. "I know how much you want to show me off at these things."

"I love you Kevin," Gwen whispered resting her head against his chest.

"'I love you two," he kissed her forehead softly, "and I always will."

"Just kiss her!" The couple broke apart startled and looked down at the blond girl sitting in the wheelchair, her silver dress shining in the lights. Emily grinned up at her friend with a frustrated look on her face. "Will you two just kiss already!"

"Thank you Emily," Gwen whispered before looking back to Kevin, the cocky grin on his face again.

"You heard her," he pulled her closer. Gwen wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed his lips soflty before deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he picked her up and she stood on his black combat boots allowing him to spin them around slowly with the music.

"I'm just going to roll myself over there," Emily grinned before rolling herself back to her table unable to hide the grin on her face.

Kevin and Gwen held each other close their lips still connected, as the song faded into another. The world fell away for the two as it was just them lost in each others eyes.

**Happy New Years! This is my first summit of 2012! Comment... just a little dabble while my mind is scrambled.**


End file.
